You Picked Me Up When I Was Down
by I Always Get It For Free x3
Summary: My first fanfic! yay! Mimi gets pregnant and she's not sure how it will effect her life. Bad Summary. RogerMimi, MoJo, CollinsAngel, MarkOC. ANGEL IS ALIVE! Cause' I said so. Rated T for language. Read&Review please!
1. Ay Mi Dios

**(Sorry if this sucks. This is my first fic ever. Woo! I have no idea where this story came from. Oh Well. If you don't like it then don't read it. If you do like it then you get a cookie. XD)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Rent. (Actually I do...the DVD. XD) Rent belongs to Jonathan Larson. RIP**

**On With the Story!**

She sat on the bathroom floor. Waiting. It had been two minutes. Three more left. Then she'll find out. Honestly, She was scared of the truth. What if she was pregnant? How would it affect her? How could she live with herself if her baby was infected with AIDS? How was Roger going to take it? Would he be happy? Or would he hate her?

All these thoughts were going through the mind of Mimi Marquez. The 20 year old Cat-scratch dancer ex-junkie. She had missed a few periods and she kept on throwing up every morning. There was only one explanation. And she would find out in Two more minutes.

_Was I capable of raising a child? What if I can't? What if I have the baby and then I turn out to be a terrible mother? Should I give it up for adoption? No, I could never give up my child. Abortion? Fuck no I can't even think of getting an abortion. That's just wrong. Ay dios¿Que puedo hacer?_ All these questions kept coming to her thoughts.

She wasn't a very patient person either. Every three seconds she took a look at the little stick that lie there on the bathroom counter. Finally, the five minute wait had come to a conclusion. The dancer closed her brown eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at the pregnancy test.

_Positive_.

**Sorry that was so short. I guess it's just a start.**

**OH YES! ****Translations:**

_Ay dios¿Que puedo hacer?_: Oh god, What should I do?

**Reviews? **


	2. Peachy

**Yay! An update! I really hope you people like this. It's going to be much longer than the first chapter. Woo!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Rent. (Actually I do...the DVD. XD) Rent belongs to Jonathan Larson. RIP**

**On With the Story!**

(In The bathroom)

Mimi looked at the pregnancy test.

_Positive_.

"Oh my god." Was the only words she could get out of her mouth. She threw the stick in the bathroom garbage and opened the door. She peeked out and saw an empty loft. Just a few weeks after her near death experience when Roger sang "Your Eyes" to her she moved into the upstairs loft with Roger and Mark. Her eyes scanned the room one more time. Still nobody. _Good_. She guessed that Roger was at band practice. He was thrilled to have his band "The Well Hungarians" back and they were starting to play gigs all over the city. Mark, Was probably out filming as usual. She assumed he was starting to make a new documentary. She had no clue what it was about though.

She stepped out of the bathroom and sat down on the old beat up couch. "How is Roger going to take this?" She asked herself out loud. Then she actually began to think...

_Maybe this could be a good thing. I bet Roger will take it fine. And we'll have a little baby girl or boy. I'd most likely have to quit my job because a) That's not a good job for a mother and B) I'd be fat...wait, I'm gonna be fat! _She threw he head back and sighed. _I need to talk somebody. _

She quickly got up and went into the bedroom that she and Roger shared. She threw on her coat and a pain of boots, grabbed her purse and she was out the door.

It was really chilly for early March. She rubbed her arms and started walking in a random direction. _Where could I go?_ She asked herself. _Hmm, _Mark was filming and she had no idea where so he is out of the question. Angel said she was going out drumming. She is probably not back yet. Collins was in class. Joanne was working. Maureen was..._hmm, _

Mimi looked up to see where she was and she started walking in the direction of Maureen and Joanne's apartment. She realized that Maureen was the only one that probably wasn't busy._ Hopefully. _

(At Maureen and Joanne's Place)

Maureen was home alone. So she decided to take advantage of her time by herself. She cranked up her favorite radio sation and started dancing and singing very loudly in the house. Maybe this time she wouldn't get another letter from the neighbors telling her to shut up. Even if she did she wouldn't care. Those neighbors should find themselves lucky to hear all her musical talent. (As she would say.)

She was dancing on the couch. No matter how many times Joanne told her to stop messing up the couch she ignored her and continued dancing. As she was just about to start singing again she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is--Oh hey Meems!" She greeted her friend with a huge hug.

"Hey Mo, Can I talk to you?" Mimi asked.

"Sure! Come on in." Maureen skipped inside and turned off the radio and fixed the pillows on the couch, sat down, and patted the seat next to her. "Sit down" she said. Mimi sat down and faced Maureen.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Maureen asked with a smile on her face.

"Umm," Mimi was hesitant at first. "I'm,"

"Come on Meems, out with it!" Maureen said.

"I'mpregnant" She whispered fastly.

"Huh?" Maureen questioned.

"I'mpregnant" She repeated in a whisper.

"Hun, I can't hear you"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Mimi shouted.

Maureen sat there blankly then finally caught on. "Oh My God! Congratulations!" She smiled and gave Mimi a big hug.

"You think it's a good thing?" Mimi asked.

"Why?" Maureen's smile faded. "Are you not keeping it?"

"Huh? Oh, Of course I'm going to keep it. I could never get an abortion. Never. That's just wrong." Mimi said.

"Oh thank god." She put her hand on her heart (Dramatically). "So, Why don't you think it's a good idea?"

"I'm just not so sure how Roger is going to take it. I'm scared that he'll be mad at me or something."

Maureen started laughing. "Now why would he be mad, I mean he kind of helped make it." She said.

Mimi sat there blankly.

"Oh My God! He's not the father?"

Mimi still sat there.

"Who is?"

"Collins."

Maureen looked at Mimi like she has three heads.

Mimi burst out laughing "I was just kidding! Of course Roger is the father!"

"You had me going for a second there." Maureen said. "Okay, I'm positively sure that Roger will take it well. You just need to tell him A-SAP."

"Okay, I'll tell him tonight when he gets back from band practice."

"Yay! Your gonna be a mommy!" Maureen started jumping around all over the house.

Mimi groaned.

"What?" Maureen asked.

"I'm gonna be fat" Mimi whined.

"And your going to be eating a lot, and lots of mood swings..." Maureen added

"Peachy."

**That was longer than the last chapter. Yay! **

**Reviews pretty please? **


	3. Telling

**SORRY! Times a Billion plus two. I've just got so caught up in school and other festivities going on in my life. I bet you all hate me now. Please don't because I'm not giving up on this story. Nope. Muahahaha. So, Sorry for the long delay. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Rent. (Actually I do...the DVD. XD) Rent belongs to Jonathan Larson. RIP **

**On with the story...**

After she left Maureen's apartment, Mimi walked back toward her loft. While she was walking she could of sworn that she heard the drumming of a pickle tub. _Angel!_ She opened her ears up a little more and followed the sound of the drumming. She jogged about less than a block and saw her best friend sitting on the ground, drums sticks in hand, and out of drag. She sneakingly walked up behind her and threw a dollar bill on Angel's pickle tub.

Angel turned around with a sweet smile. "Thank y-" Angel stopped in the middle of her gratitude and stood up and gave her best friend a hug. "Mimi!" she squealed. Angel picked up the dollar bill that Mimi gave her and handed it back.

"I don't want it" Mimi said pushing the dollar away. "Silly, I gave it to you."

Angel shook her head and put the dollar in Mimi's jacket pocket. "You need it more than I do."

"A dollar?" Mimi asked rasing one eyebrow.

"Yeah" Angel said with a smile.

Mimi rolled her eyes playfully. But then remembered that she wanted to tell Angel her news. "Umm, Ang. I gotta tell you something."

"What is it, girl?"

Mimi looked at the ground. "I'm pregnant." She said softly.

Angel squealed. "Are you serious?" she said happily. Mimi looked up at Angel and nodded.

Angel squealed again and gave her best friend a hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks" Mimi had a huge smile on her face. _Well, since everyone else is taking this wonderfully then I suppose Roger will be happy with this too. _She thought to herself.

"This is so exciting!" Angel said and snapped Mimi out of her thoughts. "Did you tell Roger yet?" She asked.

"Umm, No..." She said. "But I'm telling him tonight. When he gets home from band practice."

"Aww, you and Roger are going to be parents" She jumped up and down and clapped her hands "This is so cute, I can't wait to tell Collins!"

"I'm just not sure how Roger is going to take it." Mimi said.

Angel gave her a sympathetic look. "Meems, Roger will be thrilled. Trust me."

"You think so?" Mimi asked.

"Of course Meems"

(At the loft)

After Mimi's little meeting with Angel she decided to head back to the loft to see if Roger was home yet. With all the good reactions she has been getting (Well, two good reactions) she was beginning to think that having a baby wouldn't be so terrible after all. Just the thought of being a parent was making her a little less shaky and a little more joyful.

She made it to her apartment building and climbed up the few flights of stairs there was. She finally got up to the big metal door that led into the loft. She got out her key and opened it up to find the smell of coffee, and Mark sitting on the couch with an empty mug and a bunch of film equipment. "Hi." She said as she came in and closed the door behind her.

Mark looked up from his work and smiled. "Hey, How was your day?" He asked.

"Umm, it was good..." She paused. "Hey Mark?"

"Hmm?"

"I actually have some kind of big news." She said with a somewhat proud smile on her face.

"Really? Well..." He said waiting for her to continue.

"Umm, I'm Kinda pregnant."

Mark looked at her. "Kinda pregnant?"

"Alright, I'm really pregnant!" She restated.

"Congratulations!" He said while getting up from his spot on the couch and giving her a big hug. "Have you told Roger yet?" He asked.

"Not yet, When he gets home I plan on telling him."

Mark looked over at the clock then back at Mimi. "Actually, he should be home any minute now."

Mimi started biting her nails. "Nervous?" Mark asked.

"A little..."

"Don't be, Roger is going to be the happiest man alive when you tell him." He reassured her.

"Tell me what?" Said Roger who was standing at the door.

"Roger!" Mimi said...Well, she kind of accidentally screamed it louder than she should have. "I, uhh, I have some news."

Roger walked over to Mimi and gave her a quick kiss. "So what is this news you need to tell me?"

Mimi let out a long breath. "Roger, I'm pregnant..."

**Cliffhanger! I hate those XD. You'll get over it, Because the next chapter will be up soon. Promise!**

**Reviews Por Favor?**


	4. Juice and Milk!

**Update!! Again! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: Rent is not mine. I wish...**

"Roger, I'm pregnant..." Mimi said.

Roger looked at her blankly. She bit her bottom lip. _Oh no! Maybe he isn't so happy about this. Crap!..._ "...Babe?" Roger looked down at her and planted a huge smile on his face and picked Mimi up and spun her around in the air. He placed her back on the ground and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Are you serious?" He said happily.

Mimi smiled back at him. "Yes, I'm very serious." Then she looked over at Mark who gave her an I-Told-You-So look. She just stuck her tongue out at him. The Roger looked over at Mark.

"And you knew about this before me?" He said trying to sound offended. Mimi gave him a kiss on the cheek and then she opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by the phone ringing. They all just stood there not making any attempt to answer it.

_Speeeeeeeeeeak_

"_Mimi chica!" _Angel's voice was filling the loft from the answering machine. _"Meems, I know your there so pick up the pho-"_ Angel was cut off by Mimi picking up the phone.

"Angel!...Yes...Yes...Yes...Angel!...Your nasty...mmhmm...Yupp...That sounds great...Yeah, I'll see you all at seven...Love ya chica...Bye!" She hung up the phone and then turned to Mark and Roger.

"We're meeting the rest of the gang at The Life at seven" She said with a huge smile. "They want to celebrate!"

Roger nodded then glanced at the clock. "Uh, Meems, We should get going."

"Why?"

"It's 6:48." He said pointing to the clock.

"Oh...Well, Why are you two just standing there? Lets go we're going to be late!" She said walking towards the door. Roger and Mark followed the latina out of the loft.

(At The Life)

Mimi and Roger walked into the life holding hands and smiling, followed by Mark who was holding his camera up toward the couple. "March 5th, 7:08 pm eastern standard time. Mimi had recently told us the wonderful news of her pregnancy." He zoomed in on Mimi, and she pushed the camera away from her.

"Get that damn camera out of my face!" She said.

"MIMI!"

Mimi turned around and saw Maureen running toward her at full speed. And within seconds Maureen was squeezing Mimi so tight that she might break in half. "I'm so happy for you!" She said letting the dancer go.

Mimi caught her breath and looked at Maureen. "Mo...Why are you acting so surprised? I told you all of this earlier."

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know..."

Mimi laughed. "You are something else..."

"That's what they tell me!"

Mimi and Maureen looked around the small café and saw that all their friends were already sitting down at the table. So they walked over the table to join them all. Mimi sat next to Roger and Maureen sat next to Joanne.

The waiter came over to the table waiting to take their order. "WINE AND BEER!" Everyone excluding Mimi shouted.

"Ahem!" She cleared her throat and pointed to her stomach.

Maureen stood up. "Correction...JUICE AND MILK!" She shouted. Mimi laughed.

"I'll be fine with ginger ale." Mimi said to the waiter.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, retelling stories about old rememberable moments, and a handful of drunk bohemians, not Mimi. It's times like these that should last forever.

(Later on, at the loft)

Mark went off to bed about a half hour ago. This left Mimi and Roger in each others arms laying on the couch. "So your happy about this?" She said sleepily.

"Of course I am...Why?" Roger yawned.

"I don't know...I kinda thought that you wouldn't be happy about this at all. I thought that maybe you'd be mad and you'd might leave me." She said.

"I would never leave you, Mimi. I love you more than anything in this world."

"You are my world." She said laying her head on his chest.

"You are mine too." He said, stoking her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Roger."

**Aww! Wasn't that adorable! I loved writing it. Hehehe. Oh, and the whole "Juice and Milk" thing actually happened with me and my friends. Ha, good times. Anyways, I hoped you liked this chappie. More to come soon!**

**Reviews?**


	5. Official

**So, I'm really trying to make up for not updating for soo long, so therefore I am posting a new chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...But I rent! **

_

* * *

2 weeks later..._

It was about ten in the morning at the loft. Mark had gone out filming around nine. Which left Roger sitting at the metal table, sipping his cup of coffee and reading The Village Voice and Mimi, who was puking in the bathroom.

After a few minutes Mimi emerged from the bathroom. "I'm tired of being sick every friggen morning!" She whined.

"I'm sorry." Roger said not looking up from the newspaper.

"No your not." Mimi said as she sat down in a chair across from him.

"Say Meems," Roger started. "Don't you need to see a doctor or something?"

"Yeah, know...I was thinking about that yesterday so, I looked in the phonebook and I made an appointment with this Dr. Pascal guy for my check up."

"When?" He asked.

"Thursday." She answered.

"That's tomorrow"

"Yeah, I kno-" Before she could finish her sentence she quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. And within seconds the awful sounds of Mmi vomiting were heard outside the door.

"Are you alright, babe?" Roger asked still reading the newspaper.

"Never been better." Mimi said sarcastically from the bathroom.

* * *

_The next day..._

(At the hospital)

Mimi and Roger sat in the waiting room for what seemed like almost and eternity.

"Roger..."Mimi whined.

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored." She complained.

"Well, the doctor is with another person right now, so you'll have to be patient." Said Roger. Mimi gust sighed, crossed her arms, and leaned back in the chair. Roger looked at his girlfriend and smiled and he put a comforting arm around her.

About a minute or so later a nurse came into the waiting room. She was really short and had way to much red lipstick on and she was carrying a purple clipboard. "Is there a Miss Mariana Marquez here?" She asked reading the paper she had attached to the clipboard. Roger and Mimi stood up at the same time.

"I'm right here." She said slightly raising her hand. "And this is my boyfriend, Roger Davis." She said referring to Roger.

The nurse nodded. "Alright, I'll need to two of you to follow me." The nurse said. Mimi nodded, grabbed her purse and Roger's hand and followed the nurse into a hallway where she lead them into a small room. The walls were a bright white, almost blinding. There was a bench-table thing, and a chair in the far corner.

"The doctor will be with you momentarily." The nurse said. Mimi took a seat on the bench and Roger sat in the chair.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Mimi squealed.

"Whatever you say." Roger said obviously not as enthusiastic as Mimi. Just then the doctor came in and closed the door.

"Good Afternoon, I'm Dr. Pascal. It's very nice to meet you." He shook the couples hands and sat down in his chair. "So, Miss Marquez-"

"Oh please call me Mimi." Mimi interrupted.

"Okay, Mimi...So how have you been feeling?"

"Well," Mimi began. "I've been having a lot of morning sickness, a couple headaches here and there, and I haven't gotten my period, and so on." She said.

"I see," Dr. Pascal said while jotting down some notes. "I'll need you to take a urine test just to make sure." He handed Mimi a small plastic cup. "The bathroom is just down the hall and to the left." _(A/N: To the left, to the left. )_

"I'll be right back." Mimi said as she left the room and headed for the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back into the room with the cup in her hand. She gave the cup to the doctor and sat back down on the bench.

"I'm going to be right back with your test results." Dr. Pascal said while standing up. "Make yourselves comfortable." And with that said Dr. Pascal left the room with Mimi's cup, leaving Roger and Mimi. Roger got up from his spot on the chair and sat down on the bench next to Mimi.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl..." Roger stated.

"I'll be happy with either one." Mimi said while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I just wish that this baby wont end up HIV positive." Roger said.

"I think there are pills or something I can take to help reduce the risk..."

"That's good, I guess."

Ten minutes went by and Dr. Pascal walked inside the room with a grin on this face. "I'm happy to say that Mimi, you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations." Mimi smiled and gave Roger a quick kiss. "Alright, " Dr. Pascal continued. "Remember to take in a lot of vitamin C and I'm pretty sure that you are aware of your HIV status?" Mimi looked at him and nodded. "To make sure the baby has a lower risk of getting infected I'll have to double the dose of your AZT and I'll have to give you another type of pill that will help keep the baby healthy."

The doctor wrote a prescription for Mimi and congratulated them once again and the happy couple left the doctors office to head back home.

* * *

(At the Loft)

When Roger and Mimi walked into the loft they saw Mark and Joanne on the couch and Maureen standing on the coffee table in front of them talking about a new protest or something along those standards.

"Hello!" Mimi said to get the others' attention. It worked. They all turned their heads towards Mimi and Roger. "I am happy to inform you all that I am officially pregnant!"

Maureen and Joanne rushed over to Mimi and gave her a big hug. Then followed by Mark who also gave her a big hug.

"Excited?" Joanne asked.

"Very." Said Roger. Mimi smiled and gave him a sweet kiss. She couldn't be happier. _I guess things turned out wonderful after all..._

**

* * *

Well, there is another chapter for you! I hope you liked it. More soon!**

**Reviews por favor? **


	6. Shopping Trip

**I must be butter because I am on a roll. I really hope you guys are liking this story so far. If you don't...then why may I ask are you reading it in the first place? HA! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Rent, It would be pretty sweet if I was...But I'm not. So I'm moving on...**

_

* * *

About a month later... _

(At the loft)

It was about 8:30 in the morning. Mark and Roger were sleeping and Mimi was in the bathroom throwing up...again. Mimi was now almost three months into her pregnancy. And she was due for another check up with Dr. Pascal the next day.

Then the phone rang.

_Speeeeeeaak_

"_Mimi!_" Angel sang through the answering machine. "_Mimi chica! I bet your not even up by now, but I was wondering if we could have a girls day out. Just you and me! So call me back when you hear this. Love ya. Muah!_"

Mimi ran out of the bathroom, her toothbrush still in her mouth. She ran towards the phone and pressed the talk button. "Hello? Angel?" No answer. Mimi hung the phone back up and walked into the room that she and Roger shared.

She opened the door and saw Roger sleeping on his stomach, slightly snoring. She always thought he looked adorable when he slept. She smiled, sat down on the bed next to him and lightly kissed him on the forehead. Suddenly his eyes opened and he scooped Mimi in his arms and began tickling her. "Roger! Ahaahaha...stop!...hahaha." He let her go and she leaped off the bed. "Since when are you up this early?" Mimi questioned.

"I woke up when I heard the phone ring." He answered.

"Oh," Mimi said. "Well, Angel called and she wanted to gave a girls day out with me today. I just got to go call her back...which I should probably do right now..." She said as she made her way out of the bedroom and out into the living/main room area, with Roger following sleepily behind her.

Roger crashed on the couch, pretending to go back to sleep and Mimi poked him in the stomach, then grabbed the phone and dialed Angel's number. "Hey Ang...Yes, I got your message...I would love to...When are you gonna be here?...That soon!?...Alright, Cool...I'll see you in a few...love ya too chica...Bye." Mimi hung up the phone.

"When is she coming?" Roger asked.

"She'll be here in about 15-20 minutes...she wants to braid my hair before we leave. Hmm, I'm going to take a quick shower and get dressed." She kissed Roger on the cheek and went into the bathroom to shower.

As soon as Mimi was finished with her shower Angel walked in the door. "Mimi¿Dónde estas?" Mimi came out of the bathroom only wearing a towel. "I hope we aren't leaving the house with you dressed like that." Angel joked.

"Haha, very funny." Mimi said facetiously.

"Enough sarcasm, get dressed! It's almost 9:30."

"And you think that is late?" She mumbled as she went inside her bedroom.

Ten minutes have past and Mimi still hasn't came out of her room. Angel walked over to the door and knocked on it lightly. "Meems, Are you okay in there?"

"NO!" Mimi screamed.

"What's the matter honey?" Angel asked sweetly.

"I'm friggen fat!" She yelled.

"Oh, Mimi if you didn't realize it...When you get pregnant you have another little person growing inside of you, and that can cause you to gain a few pounds."

The bedroom door opened and Mimi was standing there wearing a pair of sweat pants and one of Roger's old band tee-shirts. "I think I figured that out Miss-Know-It-All. Anyways, Pretty much all of my clothes are starting to get a little snug on me and I really don't want to leave this apartment looking like a cow!"

"And what may I ask is wrong with cows?!?!" Maureen said bursting through the door.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be besides here?" Roger said to the drama queen.

"Yes, As a matter a fact. I do!...Where's my Marky poo?" She asked looking around.

"Sleeping." Roger replied. "Why?"

"I want him to film my new protest tomorrow!"

"What are you protesting now, sweetie?" Angel asked.

"I'm protesting the fact that the ice cream man in the park does not carry all the flavors he advertises on his van!" Maureen said proudly.

"Are you sure that's something worth protesting over?" Roger asked.

"Yes! I protest over the things I feel strongly about and this is definitely one of them." Maureen stated, then went into Marks room to wake him up.

"Okay, I guess I'm just going to wear these sweat pants and a sweat shirt." Mimi whined.

"Alright, how about this: Today we can spend our girls day out shopping for maternity clothes!" Angel suggested.

"Yippie." Mimi said rolling her eyes.

"With more enthusiasm!"

"Yippie!" Mimi squealed happily.

"Good, So go sit down on the floor in front of the couch so I can braid your hair."

Mimi did as she was told. When Angel was done braiding Mimi's hair the two latinas left the loft to spend the day how most any other girl would want to. Shopping!

* * *

(At the mall) 

Mimi and Angel were standing outside of "Motherhood" the maternity store at the mall.

"I feel silly." Mimi said.

"Why? Pregnancy is nothing to feel silly about." Angel said.

"I guess so..."

The two of them walked inside the store and began searching through the racks. "All these clothes are so big!" Mimi said to Angel in a whisper.

"I think that is kind of the point Meems."

Mimi nodded and picked out a few articles of clothing to try on in the dressing room. She came out wearing a simple short sleeve black top, and a pair of dark denim jeans. Angel gave a thumbs up. "I love it Mimi." Angel said. Mimi went back inside to try on the second outfit. When she stepped out of the dressing room she was wearing a chocolate brown baby doll shirt with tight black sweat pants.

"I personally love this one." Mimi said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Me too!" Angel said in excitement.

Mimi tried on a bunch of other outfits and picked out a few of her favorites. Once she had them picked out she went to the cash register and paid for the clothes.

"Well, that was fun." Mimi said as they were leaving the store.

"Definitely, We're going to do it again once your tummy gets a little bit bigger."

"I can't wait..."

* * *

**Yay! Thats all for now.**

**Translations:**

_¿Dónde estas? -_ Where are you?

**Review Please! **


	7. Two Heads Are Better Than One

**Another Chapter. Sorry, this one is a little short. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

_

* * *

The next day..._

Today was the day of Mimi's second check up. And, today was yet another day of Mimi waking up with morning sickness. After that Mimi took a shower, and got dressed (In one of her new outfits!) And was just about ready to leave...

"Mimi! Are you ready yet?" Roger shouted.

"No! I can't find my other shoo-" Mimi walked out of the bedroom and saw Roger holding her other shoe and waving it in the air.She walked over to him and kissed him then grabbed her shoe from him.

"Thank you." She said to him as she slipped on her shoe.

"Your welcome, Now's let's go before we're late."

Mimi nodded and followed Roger out the door and to the hospital.

_

* * *

At The Hospital..._

Yet again they were waiting in the waiting room forever. Mimi was losing patience and she began shaking her foot. Roger looked at her and smiled. To him she looked adorable when she was waiting for a long time. He took her hand in his as the same nurse from the first check up came out.

"Miss Marquez?" She said looking at Mimi and Roger. "Nice to see you again...Please follow me."

Mimi and Roger stood up and followed the nurse into one of the back rooms. This room was almost the exact same thing as the past room except it had this big machine in the corner. _That must be the ultrasound..._Mimi thought.

"The doctor will be with you momentarily." The nurse said before leaving.

"I think I'm getting an ultrasound today..." Mimi said out of the blue.

"A what?" Roger asked oblivious to what an ultrasound is.

"It's this type of sound wave thing they use to see the baby inside my stomach...I can't believe you don't know what that is!"

"Sorry..." Roger said.

Then the doctor came him. "Hello Mimi." He greeted and shook her hand. Then he walked over to Roger. "Hello Mr. Davis."

"You can call me Roger." He said.

"Alright then. So, Mimi are you ready to get the first picture of your baby?"

Mimi smiled. "Yes I am!"

"Okay, I'll need to you lie down on the stretcher." Mimi did as she was told. "I'm going to have to put this Jelly substance on your abdomen so the microphone can slide across your stomach smoothly." The doctor did so and soon they could see the sonogram of the baby on the screen.

"See there's your baby's hand..." Dr. Pascal said pointing to the screen. Roger looked at the screen, completely amazed. And Mimi sat looked at the screen with a huge smile. "...And there's the baby's head..."

"What's that then?" Roger said pointing to a spot on the screen.

"Well," The doctor looked at the screen where Roger was pointing. "That is another head..."

"My baby has two heads!" Mimi screamed.

"No, no, no...Of course not...That is just another baby..."

Mimi and Roger sighed at the same time. "Oh, Alright then..." Mimi said. "Wait! Did he just say 'Another baby'?!"

**

* * *

Short, but sweet. Muhahaha.**

**Review please?**


	8. Moo!

**Chapter 8! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

"Wait! Did he just say 'Another baby'?!" Mimi yelled.

"Yes, I said 'Another baby'..." The doctor said. "Congratulations, you're having twins"

"Seriously?" Mimi asked, stunned. Roger was shocked.

"Yes" Dr. Pascal said with a smile. "I'm very serious."

"Aww, I'm having twins!" Mimi squealed. Then she looked at Roger who was still pretty shocked. "Babe are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Roger said coming back into focus. Mimi giggled.

"Well, this should be interesting..."

* * *

(Outside the hospital)

Mimi and Roger had just left the appointment with Dr. Pascal. "So, Roger, How do you feel about me having twins?"

"It's great." He said with a smile. "I just still can't believe it."

"What's so hard to believe?" She questioned.

"Nothing, just...you and me...becoming parents...of twins..." He said.

"Yeah, I guess that _is_ hard to believe" She laughed and pinched his cheek. "Your gonna be a daddy!"

He laughed along. "You got that right...Mommy"

Mimi laughed a little more. "Hey Rog, isn't Maureen's protest today?"

"Yeah, So?"

"Maybe we should stop by..." She suggested.

"Umm, no" He responded immediately

"Why not?" She asked.

"Meems, She is protesting the ice cream man!"

"So? Can we please go?" She pouted. "Pleeaasee?"

He couldn't resist when she pouted like that because no matter what, he always gave in. "Alright, Alright." He said.

Mimi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She said.

"Okay. Whatever. Let's just go."

* * *

(At Tomkins Square Park)

Mimi and Roger arrived at the park just as Maureen was about to start.

"HELLO TOMKINS SQUARE PARK!" Maureen shouted as she stood on the old rusty playground she was using as a stage.

Everyone cheered as Maureen began...

"Last night...I had another dream. This time Elsie came to alphabet city!It was a wonderful day! We spent it skipping around the park and going up to different people and yelling "BOO!". Then...After all our frolic, Elsie and I were hungry...For," She hit the cowbell. "Ice. Cream...THEN! We saw the ice cream man with his persuasive music. We leaped over to his van...I asked for a fudgesicle, and Elsie wanted a screwball. I kindly asked for our requests, and he rudely said to me. 'I _DON'T_ have those!' By then, Elsie had to go back to Cyberland and we never ever got our ice cream..." She paused. "OH COME ON PEOPLE! Let's moo! Moo if you want ice cream! MOOO!"

Everyone mooed along with her as she jumped off the playground and on the motorcycle she had at her last protest. "THANK YOU!" she shouted as she drove out of sight.

* * *

(At the loft)

The bohemian gang decided to hang out at the loft to celebrate Maureen's new protest. "So, Mo...Do you think that the ice cream man is really going to end up getting all the flavors? Collins asked.

"Well," Maureen began. "If he doesn't, then I'll get my pookie to sue him!" They all laughed.

"So, Mimi. How did your doctors appointment go?" Joanne asked.

"Actually," Mimi said. "We have some exciting news!" The room fell silent and Roger held Mimi's hand.

"I'm having twins!" She said happily.

Following that came a round of hugs and "Congratulations!". Afterwords, Maureen was the first one to open her mouth.

"So Mimi. Did you find out the genders of the babies?" She asked.

"Well, The doctor said that in most cases when the baby is around three months it's possible to tell the genders but with me he said it was a little difficult to determine it. So, I'll just have to wait until next time." Mimi said.

Everyone replied "Oh"

A little later on, Mark and Collins were talking about Collins' philosophy class. Joanne, Mimi and Roger were talking about future baby plans. And Maureen and Angel were talking about a pair of shoes they saw in a magazine last week. Then Angel stood up.

"People! We should be celebrating!" She said. Everyone looked at her. "And all you guys are doing is talking...so..." She nudged Maureen.

Maureen jumped up and ran into the hallway outside the loft door. She came rushing back with three boxes of pizza. She placed the boxes on the metal table in the middle of the room. Everyone got up and headed for the pizza. "WAIT!" Maureen shouted. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. "There is more!"

Maureen ran back into the hallway and came back with a carton of milk and a jug of apple juice. "Juice and Milk!" She squealed. "Bt don't worry, Collins!" Once again she ran back into the hallway.

This time she came back with something that was sure to put a smile on Collins' face. "My stoli!" Collins yelled as she grabbed the bottle from Maureen. Everyone laughed.

After everyone had their share of pizza Maureen turned on the radio.

"_I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it..._"

Maureen grabbed Joanne and bagan dancing like fools. Angel did the same with Collins.

"What a perfect place to bring my babies into..." Mimi said sarcastically to Roger and Mark. The three of them laughed then joined their friends dancing the night away.

**

* * *

Review and I'll love you forever!**


	9. Turkey, Cheese, and Slips

**Hey peeps. Heads up! This chapter has a "Twist". **

**Disclaimer: Rent (equals) Not mine. **

_

* * *

About a month later... _

(At The Loft)

It was around noon, Mimi was sitting at the table eating a bowl a stale Captain Crunch. Roger was sitting on the couch writing a new song for his band, and Mark was still sleeping.

"I'm hungry." Mimi said.

"How are you hungry? You are eating something right now." Roger said not looking up from his guitar.

"But I'm not in the mood for cereal." She whined while she moved her cereal around the bowl with her spoon.

"Well, what _are_ you in the mood for, Miss Marquez?" He asked.

"Umm," She made a thinking face. "A turkey and cheese sandwich!" She said in excitement.

"Do we have turkey and cheese...or even bread?"

"I don't think so...But we could go to the store." She suggested.

"No."

"Why are you always so negative?" She asked with a confused look.

"I don't 'do' grocery stores." He said playing a chord on his guitar.

"Why not? You to manly for then or something?" She asked.

"Umm, Yeah." He said with a proud smile.

"You're a jerk." She said still playing with her cereal.

"How am I a jerk?" He questioned.

"Because, you just are." She said.

"Fine, I'm a jerk!" He agreed.

There was a moment of silence but the silence was soon broken by Mimi. "Roger?"

"Yeah?" He said still fiddling with his guitar.

"I'm still in the mood for that turkey and cheese sandwich..." She pouted.

Roger groaned and put down his guitar. He hated when she pouted. "Do you really want me to go to the store?" He asked. Mimi nodded her head and smiled. "Fine." He said. "But on one condition..."

"What?"

"You have to come with me!" He said.

"Alright! I'm going to get my purse and then we'll go." She said as she walked into her and Roger's bedroom. She emerged from the bedroom and few seconds later and she and Roger left for the grocery store...

* * *

(At A&P) 

"I want oreos!...No! I want vanilla wafers!...Wait! Chips Ahoy!...Oh no, I want mmhgmhgmhmgmhmhmgm" Roger placed his hand over Mimi's mouth.

"Meems, Calm down. You sound like a four year old!" He said trying to calm down the latina.

"I know...But I can't decide!"

"How about you let me pick?" Roger asked.

"No!" She whined. "I want Wheat Thins!"

"You sure?" He asked.

"Umm, you better get the Oreos too. Just incase." She said. Roger playfully rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"What else to you need your majesty? " He asked facetiously.

"Peanut butter and jelly!" She squealed.

"Here comes the four year old!" He said to no one in particular as they headed toward the aisle with peanut butter and jelly.

* * *

(At The Loft) 

Roger and Mimi came back to the loft with their bags of groceries. Actually Roger was carrying all the groceries and Mimi just held her purse.

"Hey Mark." Mimi said as she walked inside. Mark was sitting at the metal table adjusting the lens on his camera.

"Hey Meems." He greeted her. He then looked over at Roger who seemed to be struggling with the heavy bags. "You okay Rog?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine." He said as he dropped the bags on the floor before falling on the floor himself.

"Oh get up you big baby!" Mimi laughed.

"Roger lifted his head. "Hey, Those bags are a lot heavier than you think they are!" He put his head back down on the floor.

Mimi and Mark laughed at him. Then they started to put the food away, While Roger got up, stolen Mark's camera and began filming Mimi and Mark putting the groceries away.

"Close up on Mimi who is four months pregnant and still beautiful." He said behind the camera. Mimi just smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"Roger! Your going to break it!" Mark yelled.

"Come on, How hard it it to work a camera?" And just as Roger said that the lens fell off. "Oops."

Mark took the camera from Roger and went into his room to fix it. And Mimi continued to put away the groceries. "Will you help me?" Mimi asked Roger.

"Sure." He said.

_

* * *

A half hour later... _

"Ugh!" Mimi groaned. She was sitting at the table eating Oreos with peanut butter.

"What is it?" Roger asked as he was putting the finishing touches on his new song.

"I don't want friggen apple juice!" She yelled. She looked up and noticed that the loft door was left ope so she took her (Plastic) bottle of apple juice and threw it into the hallway. The bottle opened and spilled all over the floor.

"Mimi! What the hell did you do that for?" He asked in a frustrated tone.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I don't know...I was just so tempted to throw it..."

"Fine." Just as Roger said that Mark came out of his room. "Did you fix the lens?" Roger asked.

"Yup." He responded.

"Sorry about that." Roger said.

"Nah, It's okay. It was pretty much broken anyway. All I had to do was just reinstall the lens." He said while walking towards the door. "I'm going to go out for a bit and film a little. I'll be back later." And he left the loft.

"Mark! Watch out for the spilled apple juice!" Mimi yelled. But it was to late. Mimi and Roger heard a yell and a few "Thumps". The both ran into the hallway (Being careful of the spilt juice) and they saw Mark lying on the ground at the bottom of the stairs.

"Call 911!" Roger yelled.

**

* * *

Cliffhanger! Don't those just piss you off. Muhahaha. **

**Review pretty please!**


	10. Waiting Room

**Here's chapter 10! Woot! I'd like to thank my friend for helping me come up with the name for the doctor. **

**Disclaimer: Rent is not owned by me. Only in my dreams...**

**Time to read!**

* * *

"Call 911!" Roger yelled. Mimi, being careful of the spilt juice rushed inside and dialed 911. Roger ran down the stairs to check on his friend. When Roger reached Mark he picked up Mark's arm and felt his wrist for a pulse. 

"He still has a pulse!" Roger yelled. Mimi came out of the loft and down the stairs toward Roger.

"Okay, an ambulance is on their way." she said. "Oh god, this is all my fault!" She cried.

"Mimi don't blame yourself." He said in a comforting voice. "Even though it was kind of your fault" He muttered.

"Gee, that made me feel _so_ much better." She said sarcastically.

The ambulance came about ten minutes later. The paramedics put a neck brace on Mark (Just incase he hurt his neck.) And then they carefully got him on the stretcher and they carried Mark into the truck.

After almost five minutes of debating the paramedics let Roger and Mimi ride in the ambulance with them.

On the way down to the hospital it was quiet until one of the paramedics broke the silence. "I'm Trey." He said.

"Roger." Roger said extending his hand for Trey to shake.

"I'm Mimi." Mimi said extending her hand toward Trey. Trey shook both their hands.

"Nice to meet you both." Trey said.

"So is he going to be okay?" Roger asked, referring to Mark.

"Um, I can't really tell, but he looks like he'll be fine." Trey responded.

Both Roger and Mimi sighed a little relief.

* * *

(At the hospital waiting room)

After the doctors rushed Mark into the emergency room, Mimi sat in the waiting room by herself, biting her nails (Something she did when she was nervous.) While Roger was trying to get a hold of the rest of the bohemian gang. Roger soon got back to the emergency room and sat next to Mimi.

"Did anyone pick up?" Mimi asked as Roger sat down in the chair next to hers.

"No" Roger said. "No one is answering up their damn phones!"

"Rog, calm down." She put a comforting arm around him. "Did you leave them messages?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did." He said putting his head in his hands.

"He'll be fine." Mimi reassured. "He'll pull through it"

"I hope so..."

**

* * *

**

_About a half an hour later..._

When Collins and Angel heard the horrifying message that was left on their answering machine by Roger, the two rushed over to the hospital as fast as they could to find out what happened to their dear friend.

When they made it to the hospitals waiting room they saw Mimi resting her head on Roger's shoulder, both were definitely more than half asleep.

Angel rushed over to the couple. "Where is Mark? What happened? Is he okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Mark fell down the stairs at the loft." Roger said.

"And we don't know what's up with him now." Mimi added. "They are not telling us anything."

Just then Maureen came bursting though the door with Joanne following behind her trying to catch up with the drama queen. "WHERE IS MY MARKY?!" She screamed across the room.

"He's in the emergency room." Mimi said.

"OH MY GOD! MARKY'S DEAD!?" Maureen yelled.

"No honey, He'll be just fine..." Angel said in a soft voice. "...I think" She muttered.

"None of the doctors are telling us anything." Roger said.

"That is _not_ fair!" Maureen cried as she sat down in one of the chairs.

About five minutes later one of the doctors came into the waiting room. "Is there anyone here for a 'Mark Cohen'? She asked reading the paper she held in her hand. All the bohemians stood up and looked at the doctor. "I'll need to speak to a relative of his..." She said as she eyed the group.

"I'm his sister!" Maureen shouted. The rest of the group gave her a funny look. 'Just go along with it.' she mouthed to them.

"The doctor looked at Maureen and nodded. "All right." she said. "And your name is?"

"Maureen Johnson." Maureen said.

"I thought the last name was Cohen?" The doctor asked suspiciously.

"It is..." Maureen said. "I mean, it _was_...before I uh...married him!" She pointed to Collins.

Angel, Mimi, and Roger burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" the doctor asked.

"Nothing" Angel said.

"Just some memories from the wedding." Mimi said.

"Yeah, what a night!" Roger laughed more.

"I see..." The doctor began. "Well then Mrs. Johnson can I have a word with you in the hall?" She asked. Maureen nodded and followed her into the hallway. "Before I start, let me introduce myself. I'm Dr. Thomzel and I have been taking care of your brother." Dr. Thomzel said. Maureen nodded for her to go on. "Anyways..." She continued. "I have some news about your brother..."

"OH DEAR LORD, HE'S DEAD!" Maureen screamed.

"No, no, no, he is not dead." Dr. Thomzel said.

"You sure?" Maureen asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Maureen let out a sigh of relief. "So, then what _is_ wrong with him?" She asked.

"Well, he is perfectly fine except for some bruises and a twisted ankle. So he could be out of here by tomorrow." She said.

"So can we go and see him?" Maureen asked.

"Who do you mean by 'we'?"

"Well, me and everyone else that was waiting in the waiting room." Maureen said.

"I suppose so, just don't make a lot of noise." Said the doctor.

Maureen ran back into the waiting room to tell everyone that Mark was okay.

**

* * *

Did you think I killed Mark? NEVER! He's way to cute. **

**Anywho... **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me happy. A happy author makes good stories! **


	11. Rocks & papers & scissors, OH MY!

**Sorry this took a little long. My computer crashed and I couldn't use it and it was pissing me off. But thankfully it's fixed now...I think.**

**OMG! This weekend I went ice skating and my friend won me a stuffed cow out of the claw machine and I named her Elsie! Haha. Random but 'rentified' I'm to cool. **

**This chapter is a little random. But it's kinda funny. hehe. **

**Disclaimerrrr: R to the E to the N to the T is not M to the I to the N to the E.**

**Translation: Rent is not mine. **

* * *

Maureen told the other bohemians the news she just learned about Mark. They were all glad that he was okay. Everyone decided that they wanted to see Mark immediately so they got him room number and walked down the hallway that led to his room.

The bohemians reached his room and opened the door to find Mark in the hospital bed, a little bruised up and one of the nurses handing him a small piece of paper. The nurse turned around and blushed then excused herself and left the room.

"Maaark!" Maureen sang. "What is that?" She asked referring to the little paper in Mark's hand.

"A number." Mark said simply.

It took the rest of the gang a minute to catch on. "That's my boy!" Collins said patting Mark on the shoulder.

"So, what's her name?" Angel asked.

"Audrey." Mark said with a smile.

"She was cure, Mark." Mimi said.

"I know!" Mark agreed. Everyone laughed.

"So, you okay?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mark replied.

"Good, cause' you scarred the hell out of us back there." Roger said with a smirk.

"So did you find out when I can go home?" Mark asked.

"Your doctor said that you can be out of here by tomorrow." Maureen said.

"Yeah, what _Mrs _Johnson said. " Angel laughed.

"Huh?" Mark was extremely confused.

"Well, while you were in here Maureen and Collins got married." Angel said.

"And...She became your sister." Roger added.

"Huh?" Mark was still confused.

"Long story. Don't ask." Joanne said.

"Pookie, your just mad because I married Collins.: Maureen said. Joanne Laughed unenthusiastically.

"I'm still lost." Mark said.

"Good." Maureen replied. Everyone laughed and then spent the rest of the day in the hospital with their injured friend.

**

* * *

**

_The next day (10:32am)..._

The night before everyone (except Mark of course) went back to the loft and stayed there the night.

Joanne was the first one to wake up. She looked around the room and saw Mimi and Roger sleeping on the couch, Angel and Collins sharing the chair, and Maureen snoring loudly on the metal table. Joanne didn't want to wake anyone up so she got up from her spot on the floor and began to make a cup of coffee.

The delicious scent of coffee filled the loft and it started to cause the others to wake up. Roger stretched and yawned. "I smell coffee!" He said excitedly yet sleepily.

"Me too!" Angel said with her eyes still closed.

"Me three!" Mimi said with a big yawn.

"Me eighty seven!" Maureen shouted. Everyone looked at Maureen. "What?" She asked.

"Eighty seven?" Roger asked.

"At least it's a number." Maureen said as she got off...well, more like 'fell off' the table.

"Whatever, I still smell coffee!" Mimi said.

"I just made some." Joanne said. "Who wants a cup?"

"Mee!" Everyone said except Collins, who was still sleeping.

"Collins baby, wake up. There's coffee." Angel nudged him. He didn't move.

"I bet I could wake him up." Maureen walked over to the chair where Angel and Collins were. "FIRE!" She yelled in his ear.

"AHH!" Collins screamed. "SAVE THE STOLI!" Everyone else in the room was dying of laughter. "That's not funny." Collins said when he realized what was going on.

"Yes it is." Angel said between giggles.

"Okay, ha, ha, ha. Now I want my coffee!" Roger said impatiently.

"Make it yourself, This ain't no diner." Joanne said.

"Rawr. And I thought I was the cranky one." Mimi said.

"She is _always_ grouchy in the morning." Maureen said as she poured her coffee into a mug.

"I am not!" Joanne protested.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Okay ladies calm down!" Collins interrupted. "There is only one way to solve this...ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"

"Fine." Maureen and Joanne said at the same time.

"All right," Collins began. "You know the rules, now...GO!"

"Rock, paper, scissors, says: SHOOT!" Maureen and Joanne said in unison. Maureen had rock and Joanne had scissors.

"HA!" Maureen yelled. "I WIN!"

"Best two out of three!" Joanne said.

"Rock, paper, scissors, says: SHOOT!" This time Joanne had scissors again and Maureen had a paper.

"Damn you!" Maureen yelled. "AGAIN!"

"One more." Collins pointed out.

"Rock, paper, scissors, says: SHOOT!" Maureen hold out her fist and Joanne had paper.

"I Win!" Joanne yelled.

"NO!" Maureen screamed dramatically. "I don't have a rock...I have a...a bomb! And it blows up and sets your stupid paper on fire!"

"Sure Maureen, whatever you say." Joanne rolled her eyes.

**

* * *

Review and I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever!**


	12. Crunches Or Crutches?

**I'm feeling generous today. Oh and in my last chapter I forogt to mention that my birthday is tomorrow! Sweet 15! Yay. So send me some "Happy Birthdays" in your reviews and I'll be a very happy writer. **

**Disclaimer: Rent belongs to a man named Jonathan Larson. Not me. If you don't know who he is then why are you reading Rent fanfics? **

_

* * *

At the hospital..._

After the whole "Rock Paper Scissor" situation Maureen and Joanne agreed that Joanne was not cranky in the morning. Afterwards, the gang headed down to the hospital to go and get their little white boy back (as Collins said.).

The bohemians entered Mark's room as Mark was in the middle of arguing with the TV. "NEXT HER! SHE'S A SKANK!" He yelled.

"Mark, you okay?" Mimi asked.

"I've never seen him so aggressive with a TV before." Maureen pointed out.

"Can you people just get me out of here now?" Mark asked impatintly.

"Hold on, little man. We gotta get you a pair of those walkie things...What are the called again?"

"Crunches!" Maureen said.

"No, Honeybear. They are called 'Crutches.'" Joanne corrected.

"'Crunches' 'crutches' same thing."

"Not really." Roger said.

"Did I ask you for your opinion?" Maureen said angrily.

"It's not my fault you don't know the difference between two completely different things." He shot back.

"Kiss my ass!"

"I wouldn't go near that thing!"

"Okay children." Collins said. "Let's not be acting like kindergartners in public."

"Well, when we're out of public, this conversation with continue." Maureen said to Roger.

"Fine." Roger said.

"Can I just go now?" Mark whined.

"Chill. We gotta get you those crutches and sign you out and crap like that. " Collins said.

"Alright. Mimi, Roger, and Joanne stay here. And me and Collins and Maureen will go discharge Marky." Angel said.

"Why do I have to go?" Maureen asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave you in a room with Roger." Angel said.

"Yeah, you two might bite each others head off." Collins laughed. And with that said Angel, Maureen, and Collins left the room. And the room suddenly became abnormally quiet.

"I'm sorry, Mark." Mimi broke the silence.

"For what?" Mark asked.

"For getting mad and throwing the bottle of apple juice out the door causing you to slip and twist your ankle." She said rather fast.

"That's why I slipped!" Mark suddenly understood. "It's alright. I forgive you Meems." He said.

"Good." Mimi leaned over and gave him a hug.

"Hey Mark." Joanne said.

"Yeah?"

"That 'skank' got asked on a second date and she took the money." Joanne pointed to the TV.

"I told him to next her..." He said. Everyone laughed. About ten minutes later Maureen, Angel, and Collins came back. Collins was holding a pair of crutches.

"Alright let's get out of here." Collins said handing Mark the crutches.

"Thank god." Mark said standing up (With the help of the crutches.).

"Aww, Mark you look adorable with crutches." Maureen squealed.

"Maybe I should break my leg more often." He said unamused.

"Okay first of all, you didn't break your leg. It is your ankle. And second of all you didn't break it. You sprained it." Mimi said.

"Thank you Mimi. I'm sure none of us had any idea." Angel joked. Everyone laughed as they left the hospital room.

**

* * *

Haha. Mark likes to watch Next. Hmm, even though Next does not exist in this time period. Oh well, you can use your imagination and pretend that it does.**

**That was short. Oh well. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. But it will cost for a longer chapter. The cost? A review and a "Happy Birthday!".**

** I can't wait till tomorrow! **

**-Send those reviews!-**


	13. The Call

**Ugh, Sorry I haven't updated in so long. This past week has been very busy. But here we are with chapter 13!! Yesh. **

**Disclaimer: N-o-t M-i-n-e-!**

_

* * *

About a week later... _

Mimi, Roger, and Mark were all sitting in the loft. This Wednesday had been a particularly boring one and there was absolutely nothing to do. Mark's ankle was doing much better. He could walk on it and stuff but he has to continue to wear the splint till the end of next week just incase he did something to it that would make it even worse than it already is. Mimi is almost five months pregnant. Her food cravings had began to strengthen and she was starting to get a lot of mood swings. Roger was still working on his song. He was desperate to finish it by this Friday so he and his band could play it at their gig that night.

Mimi sat on the couch, leaning on Roger's shoulder and eating a bag of sour cream and onion chips. Roger was writing away in his 'songwriting notebook', And Mark was sitting in the old chair still fixing the camera lens (Because apparently it fell off again when he fell down the stairs.).

"I'm bored." Mimi said with her mouth full of chips.

"Meems, don't talk with your mouth full." Roger said not looking up from his notebook.

Mimi swallowed. "Whatever, I'm still bored."

"I agree." Mark said. "But at least you don't have to wearing this damn thing on your foot." He said referring to his splint.

"Chill Marky, you're going to get it off next week, and then you'll be as good as new." Mimi said with a smile.

"Sure." He said while slumping in the chair.

"Hey Mark, what about that nurse?" Roger asked.

"What nurse?" Mark asked.

"The one that gave you her number, silly." Mimi said.

"Oh, Audrey?" Mark said.

"Yeah, her...Did you ever call her?" Roger asked.

"No..."

"Why not?" Mimi questioned.

"I don't know..." Mark shrugged.

"You should. She seemed nice...for that whooping 12 seconds I saw her." Mimi said eating another handful of chips.

"Yeah, man. You should really call her." Roger added.

"Fine." Mark agreed. "I'll call her if it would get you two off my back." Mark got up and walked (Well, sort of limped.) Over to the phone. He reached in his pocket and took out the little piece of paper. He looked over the number and began to dial. He placed the phone to his ear and it begun to ring.

"_Hello?" _A voice on the other line said.

"Audrey?" Mark asked.

"_Yeah, That's me. May I ask who is calling?" _Audrey asked.

"Hey, Um, This is Mark Cohen. You know, the guy who twisted his ankle when he fell down the stairs." Mark slapped himself for sounding stupid.

Audrey laughed. _"Oh, Hey Mark! I'm really glad you called." _She sounded happy.

Mark laughed too. "Yeah, I'm glad I called too."

"_So, how is your ankle doing?" _She asked.

"It's doing okay. I get the splint off next week." He said.

"_Well, that's good. Maybe we should get together when you get it off." _She suggested.

"Yes, definitely. Uhh, I get it off next Thursday...So how about next Friday? We could have dinner or something?" He asked.

"_Next Friday sounds perfect! Anywhere in mind?" _

"How about the Life Café?"

"_Great. So it's a date?" _

"Yes. It's a date." He said with a smile

"_Super, Uh, I got to go get ready for work. I'll see you next Friday." _

"Alright, I see you then. Bye."

"_Bye!" _Mark hung up the phone and looked over at his roommates. They each had huge smiles on their faces. "What?" Mark asked.

"Marky's got a date! Marky's got a date!" Mimi sang.

"I'll never hear the end of this one..."Mark said to no one. Mimi and Roger laughed.

"So, when is it again?" Roger asked.

"Next Friday." Mark replied.

"Marky's got a date next Friday! Marky's got a date next Friday!" Mimi sang again. Mark rolled his eyes and grabbed da handful of chips from the bag. "Those are _my _chips!" Mimi whined.

"Chill Meems." Mark said laughing and grabbing another handful of chips to piss her off.

"Roger! Tell Mark to stop eating my chips!" She said shaking Roger's arms.

"Mark, stop eating Mimi's chips." He said with all his focus on his notebook.

Mark took his previous spot on the chair. "Sorry Meems." He said.

"Ah, it's okay. I don't care...want some chips?" She offered the bag to Mark.

"Thanks." Mark grabbed the bag.

"Marky's got a date! Marky's got a date!" Mimi sang in a whisper.

Mark looked at Mimi. "I'll _really_ never hear the end of this, will I?" He asked.

Mimi just gave him an innocent smile. "Nope." She said.

"Great." Mark said.

**

* * *

**

Marky's got a date! Marky's got a date! **Haha. Yes. If you didn't notice already, I changed my summary from "MarkCamera" to "MarkOC" I felt bad for poor little Marky. He needs some lovin too, don't cha think? ** **Review!!!!! ...pretty please? **


	14. Huakuna Matata

**Chapter 14! Enjoy! Oh, and in my last chapter I forgot to say "Thank You!" to all you people who wished me a happy birthday. You all rock my fuzzy pink socks.**

**And I promised the last chapter would be long, but it kinda wasn't...so I made this one long. Be happy!**

**Disclaimer: Rent is not mine. It never was and it never will be...wow, that's depressing. **

**And I also don't own "Tomorrow And The Sun" By Adam Pascal. Gosh, I would love to own Adam Pascal...**

_

* * *

Later That Day... _

It's been about two hours since Mark's phone call with Audrey. An excited Mimi was talking with Angel on the phone. Mark eavesdropped a little on their conversation and heard something about giving him a make-over for his date. Mark just rolled his eyes and continued with fixing his camera. And Roger claimed to be almost done with his song.

"Alright Ang, love ya too, bye!" Mimi hung up the phone and waddled over to the 'living room' area. "Angel and Collins are coming over to celebrate!" She said happily.

"Celebrate what?" Roger asked, completely oblivious.

"Um, the fact that our little Marky has got himself a hot date next weekend." Mimi said pinching Marks cheek.

Mark pushed her hand off his cheek. "Is this really that big of a deal?" He asked.

"Yes!" Mimi and Roger said in unison.

"Fine..." He said. "I knew I'd never hear the end of this..." He mumbled.

"Oh, and Mark," Mimi said. Mark looked at her. "Me and Angel are giving you a make-over!"

"Don't you mean 'Angel and I'?" Mark corrected.

"Huh?" Mimi was confused.

"'Me and Angel' is a grammar mistake. The real way to say it is 'Angel and I'." He stated.

"Do I look like I care about grammar?" Mimi snapped.

Mark looked at her. "Umm, not really."

"Then don't correct me!" She grabbed the bag of potato chips that was sitting on the coffee table from earlier and she threw a chip at him.

"Hey!" He said as the chip hit him in the face.

"You deserved it!" Mimi stuck her tongue out.

"I'M DONE!" Roger shouted. Mimi and Mark starred at him, blankly. "I'm done with my song!" He said delightedly.

"Oh, that's wonderful baby!" Mimi gave him a quick kiss.

"Good job, man." Mark congratulated.

"Thanks." He said with a big smile.

"I wanna hear it." Mimi said.

"Hear what?" A voice said from the doorway. Mimi, Roger, and Mark all looked in the direction of the door. Angel and Collins had arrived.

"Roger finished his song." Mimi said giving Roger a kiss on the cheek.

"YAY ROGGY!" Angel squealed. She ran over to Roger and gave him a big (suffocating) hug.

"Thanks." Roger said trying to breathe.

"Finally...You've been workin in that damn song forever." Collins said as he gave Roger a pat on the back.

"I'm still waiting to hear it..." Mimi said impatiently.

"Alright. Hold your horses babe." Roger said as he picked up his guitar.

"I have no horses. Now sing it!" She said.

"Okay, it isn't that great...It's called 'Tomorrow And The Sun'...here goes..." He began to play his guitar.

"_A second saved, one more to buy your time  
Crest of the wave, breaks on you every time, boy  
So much to see, it just might make you blind  
I look out the bedroom window  
Waiting just to see the light _

It comes in waves I can't hold on  
Locking horns and gun to gun  
Tomorrow and the sun  
On their own and one to one

She hates today, but wears him way down under  
It's underway, tied up tight and on her shoulder  
Oh bella please. tell morning that I'm ready  
Ready to follow baby

Ooh-hoo-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh-hoo-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh

It comes in waves I can't hold on  
Locking horns and gun to gun  
Tomorrow and the sun  
On their own and one to one  
And in her innocence  
She takes him by the hand  
And with a passing glance  
The sun will rise again

A second saved, one more to buy your time  
Crest of the wave, breaks on you every time, boy  
So much to see, it just might make you blind  
I look out the bedroom window  
Waiting just to see the light

Ooh-hoo-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh-hoo-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh

It comes in waves I can't hold on  
Locking horns and gun to gun  
Tomorrow and the sun  
On their own and one to one

Ooh-ooh..."

He played the last few notes on his guitar and finished.

"That was awesome, babe!" Mimi gave him another kiss.

"Yeah, Rog. That was amazing." Angel said.

"One of your best." Collins added. Mark nodded his head in agreement.

"You guys really think so?" Roger asked.

"Yes!" Everyone replied.

Roger smiled. "Thanks guys. It means a lot."

"So, you're going to play that Friday night?" Collins asked. Roger nodded.

"We should all go." Angel suggested.

"Yeah!" Mimi agreed. Mark cleared his throat and pointed to the splint on his ankle.

"Oh yeah..." Collins said. "What are we gonna do with cripple boy over there?" Everyone laughed except Mark.

"Not funny." Mark said.

"Chill crippy baby. I'm just playin." Collins said trying not to laugh. Mark mumbled something that no one could hear.

"Mark can come too. The club we're playing at will have everyone seated at tables, no worries."

"HUAKUNA MATATA!" Mimi and Angel screamed. The boys looked at them like they were complete nutjobs.

"What?" Mark said.

"Don't ask." Mimi warned.

"Yeah, it's a long and stupid story." Angel added.

"I want to hear the story." Collins said.

"No, you don't." Mimi said.

"Yes we do." Mark and Roger said at the same time.

"Fine." Angel gave in. "It was back when Mimi and I were living together, Mimi just got her HIV test back...

_(Flashback)_

_Mimi flipped open her test results. _

_**Mariana Marquez:**_

_**HIV: positive. **_

_Mimi threw the piece of paper on the floor and broke down in tears. Angel placed a comforting hand on the young latinas back. "It's going to be fine, Meems." Angel said sympathetically. _

"_How are things supposed to be okay, huh?" Mimi sobbed. "I'm friggen 17 years old and friggen HIV positive. My life is over..." _

"_Mimi, calm down, just because you have HIV doesn't mean your life is over...Take me for example, I'm positive and it doesn't stop me from living my life...No day but today, baby." Mimi looked up at Angel. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. _

"_I guess you do have a point..." Mimi admitted. _

"_Yes, I do...Just remember, 'Huakuna Matata'." Angel said._

"'_Huakuna Matata'? Like from The Lion King?" Mimi asked._

"_Yeah, That's a really great movie." _

"_It is...Can we watch it?" _

"_Sure we can!" Angel said happily. _

_(End Flashback)_

"And so we searched the whole apartment for that damn VHS tape and when we finally found the movie we watched it about 15 times." Angel said.

"Actually it was 17 times." Mimi corrected.

"15, 17, same thing." Angel said.

"No, it's a 2 number difference." Mimi said.

"2? I thought it was 3..."Angel said, lost.

"Angel, it's a 2 number difference." Mark said.

"Wow, I can't count." Angel giggled.

"Sorry baby, but you can't." Collins said. Everyone laughed.

**

* * *

**

_The Next Day (Actually morning)..._

Roger was sleeping peacefully when he felt something hit him hard on the head. "OUCH!"He yelled. He opened his eyes and saw Mimi standing over him with a pillow in her hand.

"Get up!" She hit him again.

"Ow!, Mimi stop, I'm up!" He said sitting up. He glanced over at the clock. _8:38am._ "Why are you waking me up so early?" He whined laying back down on the bed.

Mimi hit him on his stomach with the pillow. "Because we have a doctors appointment for my check up today!" She said.

"Oh, that's today?" He asked getting up.

"Yes, genius. It's today." She said in a "Duh" kind of voice. (A/N: Did that make sense? Oh well.)

"Alright, When is it at, again?" He asked standing up.

"9:15 "She said.

"Okay, I'll be ready in about ten minutes." And with that said, Roger ran into the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

Roger was ready by 9am, and the couple rushed to the hospital so they wouldn't be late for their appointment. The two made it to the hospital just in time. The took a seat in the waiting area and waited to be called in.

A nurse came into the waiting room. She was different from the nurse from the past two visits. She was blonde and she looked like she was in her thirties. "Miss Marquez?" The nurse asked as she looked around the room.

Mimi and Roger stood up. "I'm right here." The nurse gestured for Mimi to follow her. They were led to the same room they were in on their last appointment. Mimi took a seat on the stretcher and Roger took his usual spot in the chair. Dr. Pascal came in a few moments later.

"Nice to see you two again." The doctor said as he shook both their hands.

"Nice to see you too." Mimi said with a smile.

"So, would you like to find out the gender of your babies today?" Dr. Pascal asked. Mimi nodded eagerly. "Great." The doctor prepared her for her sonogram with the jelly stuff like last time. And soon the picture of the babies was on the screen of the monitor.

"Let's see..." Dr. Pascal took a close look at the screen. "It looks like both the babies are..."

**

* * *

Cliffhanger! Muhahaha. Yes, I know I'm evil. This chapter was pretty random, with the whole "Huakuna Matata" thing. Well, we all need some randomness once in a while, Right? **

Anywho, I'll try my very very best to get the next chapter posted up tomorrow...Only if you all review! Perrrtty please?

I love youhh!


	15. Mommy Dearest

**This chappie is really really short. Oh well. At least you find out what the genders of the babies are. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: Rent? Yeah, it's not my possession.**

* * *

"It looks like both the babies are..." Dr. Pascal took a look at the screen.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"Congratulations, you're having twin girls." The doctor said with a smile.

"YES!" Mimi shouted. "I've been hoping for girls."

"I wanted boys..."Roger mumbled.

"What was that?" Mimi asked.

"Nothing, I'm just so glad that they are both girls." He said with a fake smile.

"Save it Davis, I know you wanted boys." She said.

"No.." He lied.

"Sure." She said, unconvinced. After the sonogram and finding out the genders of their babies, Roger and Mimi left the hospital and headed home to spread their recent news.

**

* * *

**

_At The Loft..._

Maureen, Angel, Collins, and Mark were all sitting in the living room discussing how annoying Mark's mother is. (A/N: XD)

"I swear, when Mark and I first started dating she gave me the dirtiest look, as if I was a prostitute or something." Maureen said angrily.

"One time back in high school I was over his house and she was yelling at the TV about how commercials advertize items that she says were 'cheap'." Collins said.

"I just can't stand her sometimes." Mark said.

"Can't stand who?" Roger asked as he walked in the door hand in hand with Mimi.

"Your mom?" Mimi said jokingly.

"Actually yes." Angel said.

"Wow, I'm good." Mimi said with a smile.

"You sure are, Meems." Maureen said.

Mimi laughed, then her eyes scanned the room. "Say, where's Joanne?" She asked.

"She's working on a real big case or something like that and she has to work late." Maureen said with a pout.

"So anyways, How did the appointment go?" Angel asked Mimi.

"It went great...Oh and by the way, I'm having twin girls!" Mimi said excitedly, Angel and Maureen squealed and immediately hugged her. After Maureen and Angel's hug-fest, Mark and Collins embraced her with a hug as well. (Just not as tightly). Everyone congratulated the couple.

"Thanks you guys." Mimi said.

"So how do _you _feel about little twin girls?" Collins asked Roger.

"I'm happy." Roger said.

"You better be." Mimi said kissing his cheek.

**

* * *

Yes, I know that was extremely short. Today I was going through a little writers block. The next chapter will be better (And longer) than this one. Promise**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-!-! (lol)**


	16. Extraordinary Friday

**Sorry this took a very long time. My computer hates me and it keeps on breaking down on me. But that will not stop me! Muahaha...**

**This chapter is Mark and Audrey's date. It's kinda fluffy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Besides Audrey.**

**And in the first 15 chapters I forgot to mention that the tittle is not mine either. The tittle is from the song "All My Life" By K-Ci & JoJo. **

**Story Time! **

_

* * *

About A Week Later..._

It's been over a week and Mark's ankle was fully healed. Also, tonight was the night of Mark's date with Audrey. If someone asked him if he was nervous and he replied "yes." You could say that was an extremely honest answer. Sure, he hadn't been on a date in like two years but how hard could a little dinner at the Life Café be?

Earlier that day Mimi and Angel raided his closet and gave Mark some fashions "do's" and "don'ts". They also picked out his outfit, his hairstyle, his cologne, and anything else that was hygienically important.

"Drum roll please!" Mimi said to Angel. Mimi, Angel, Maureen, Joanne, Roger, and Collins were all sitting in the 'living room' awaiting Mark to make his appearance after his little mini-make over for his date.

Angel drummed her hands on the round coffee table just as Mimi asked her to. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would now like to introduce you all to the 'new' Mark Cohen!" Mimi stated gladly. After Mimi said that Mark emerged from his bedroom. He was dressed in a button down navy blue short sleeve shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. Mimi spun her finger around in a circle to tell Mark to do a 'supermodel twirl'. Mark spun around. "Not to sloppy, not to dressy." Mimi narrated as she filmed Mark with his camera. "I say he is casual, yet sexy!" She purred.

"Damn Marky, You're looking hot!" Maureen said. Joanne glared at her girlfriend. "Well, not as hot as you, pookie." She said as she kissed Joanne on the lips.

"Audrey is a very lucky lady!" Angel said.

"Thanks guys." Mark blushed.

"Okay Mark," Angel started. "You got your attire, your flowers, your money, your shoes..." Angel looked at Mark's sock covered feet. "Shoes?"

"Oops." Mark ran back into his room and got on a pair of sneakers.

"Sneakers?" Maureen asked as Mark came back.

"All I have is sneakers." Mark confessed.

"Come on Mark, I got a pair for you." Roger offered. After Mark changed into Roger's shoes he began to walk toward the door.

"Hold it right there mister!" Mimi yelled.

"What?" Mark asked impatiently. "I'm going to be late."

Mimi reached in her purse and pulled out a little case of breath mints. "Open up." She said. Mark opened his mouth and Mimi popped a breath mint in his mouth. "Go get her, hot stuff." She said.

And with one final wave, he was on his way.

* * *

The day before Mark spoke with Audrey on the phone and seeing that neither of them owned a car, they decided to meet at the Life at seven.

He was just around the corner from the Life when Mark stopped and checked his watch._ 6:56._ He was a little early, No harm in that. He smoothed his shirt and took a deep breath. Here goes...

He turned the corner and began walking. He was seconds from entering the café when her saw her. He long blonde hair was curled to perfection and her smile was unforgettable. Her glistering green eyes looked like sparkling emeralds. She was wearing a black knee length dress with a simple white sweat jacket over it. To any other guy she would look "hot." But to Mark she looked...

_Extraordinarily beautiful_.

"Good timing." She said with her perfect white smile.

"Yeah," Mark smiled shyly.

"So, I see your ankle is healed." She said referring to Mark's foot.

"Yeah, It's all better now." Mark said. They stood there awkwardly, until Mark broke the silence. "You wanna head in now?" He asked.

"I'd love to." She grinned.

Mark opened the door for her. "Ladies first." he insisted.

"You're so sweet." She giggled as she walked inside.

They got a small table for two toward the back of the café. Being the absolute gentleman he was, Mark pulled out a chair for Audrey.

The waiter came by shortly after and placed two menus on their table. He took out his 'handy-dandy-waiter-book' and a pink ink pen. "Any drink preferences?" He asked.

"Mmm," Audrey looked at the drink section of her menu. "I'll have a green tea." She said.

"I'll just have a glass of water." Mark said.

"Alright," The waiter scribbled in his notepad. "I'll be right with your drinks." He said as he scurried off.

For the nest few minutes they sat silently looking at their menus. Mark really wanted to say something but he didn't want to say something completely stupid, so he kept his mouth shut.

Soon the waiter came back with their drinks. "You two ready to order or do you need a few more minutes to look over your menus?" The waiter asked. Mark looked at Audrey and she nodded.

"I'll have the seaweed salad." She said looking up at the waiter.

The waiter wrote down her order then turned to Mark. "I'll have the miso soup." Mark said.

The waiter wrote down Mark's order then he took their menus and left.

"You look very pretty tonight." Mark got the courage to say.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly and tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "So Mark, Tell me some stuff about yourself."

"Well, What would you like to know?" He asked.

"Anything. Your hobbies, your middle name, your favorite color." She said.

"Well, let me start off with my full name. It's Mark Daniel Cohen. I'm 25 years old. I'm a camera man. I love filming. I guess my favorite color is red. I live in a loft on Ave. B with my roommate and best friend, Roger, and his pregnant girlfriend, Mimi. My mother is extremely annoying and I'm Jewish." He said. He was going to add in the fact that his last girlfriend dumped him for another woman, but he thought that it would be better if he saved that for another day. (A/N: Another time, another place...Okay, I'm stopping.)

"Well, that is some story." She grinned.

"Okay, your turn." He said with a smile.

"Alright, My full name is Audrianna Erin Gregory. I'm 24 years old and as you know I'm a nurse. I love my job. I love helping people in need of care, but other than my job I really like ice skating. When I was younger me and a couple close friends always went ice skating every Friday night. I'm a vegetarian. My favorite color is purple. I live by myself in an apartment on 13th street. Umm," She became hesitant. " Both my parents died in a car accident when I was 9. I was raised by my grandparents in Brewster after that. And I'm Catholic." She said.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Mark said.

"It's okay." She said. Anyone could tell that she was slightly upset.

"You okay?" Mark asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." she reassured him. "So, you said you were a film maker. What kind of films do you make?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I'm not really sure what exact genre my films would catagorize into, but a few months ago I finished my latest documentary. It's called 'Today 4 U. Proof Positive.'" Mark said.

"Oh, that's good. What is that film about?" She asked curiously.

"It's mainly about the homeless and people with AIDS." He said.

"That sounds like a really interesting documentary." She said.

"You think so?"

"Of course." She grinned. "Maybe you could show it to me one of these days."

"That sounds like a plan." Mark said. They both looked into each others eyes...But then the moment was interrupted when their food arrived. They each thanked the waiter and began to eat their meals.

"How's your salad?" Mark asked Audrey.

"It's great. How's your soup?"

"It's very good. He replied. And she flashed him a sweet smile.

* * *

After and hour of talking about random things they both agreed that it was about time to head home.

When they got the check Audrey went into her purse and pulled out some cash. "No, no, no." Mark said. "I got the bill." He insisted. The only reason he had money was because Collins rewired another ATM and he lended some to Mark.

"Men and their 'macho-ness'" She joked Mark smirked. "Tell you what. You can pay the bill, if you let me leave the tip." She suggested.

"Deal." He said. Mark paid the bill and Audrey left the tip and the two of them left the café.

"Um, would you like me to walk you home?" Mark offered when they got outside.

"That would be nice." She said, smiling. "So, Mark do you have a new film that your working on?" Audrey questioned while they were walking to her apartment.

"Um, not really. I've just been filming random things around the city trying to find an inspiration, but no luck." He said.

"Maybe, I could be your inspiration." Audrey said.

"If anyone could, it would be you." He said.

Audrey stopped walking. "Well, this is my building." She said.

"So, Uh...I'll call you later." Mark said.

"Okay." They both stood there awkwardly.

"So..." Mark said.

"Umm, I normally don't kiss on the first date but..." Then he lips gently brushed against Mark's. He could feel a thousand little butterflies flying around his stomach.

Audrey pulled away from Mark and smiled. "I'll see you later, Mark." She said.

"Yeah..." Mark was pretty speechless.. Audrey gave a little wave then went inside her building. Mark made sure she was inside before jumping in the air and screaming "YES!"

This Friday was definitely one of his best.

* * *

**That was a nice long chapter for you all. I hope you liked it. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! please? **


	17. Roger's Proof

**Chapter 17! Yay! This is pretty short...But filling...kinda. Sorry I haven't updated. It wasn't letting me upload the new chapter. Grr...**

**MAJOR PROPS TO:** **notEASYbeingGREEN!** F**or explaining how to get a chapter up without uploading. Thank you so much! )**

**Disclaimerrr: I own...Let me see...carry the 2...subtract 73...NOTHING! Lol. **

**Story Time!**

* * *

After the kiss with Audrey, Mark had never felt better. He really, really, really liked Audrey a whole lot. He could not wait to see her bright shining smile again. He would definitely call himself "Lucky."

He opened the door to the loft and saw the whole gang sitting in the 'living room'. Once he walked in everyone stopped talking about whatever they were just conversing about and looked at him.

"Hey Mark, What's with the goofy grin?" Maureen asked.

"Nothing." He simply said with his smile still intact.

"I take it, the date went good." Collins said. Mark just nodded.

"Did you kiss her?" Angel asked. Mark nodded again.

"Aww!" Angel, Mimi, and Maureen squealed.

"Yeah..." Mark said.

_

* * *

The Next Day..._

It was around one in the afternoon. Mark had called Audrey early and the two of them went for a walk in Tompkins Square Park. Mark could not have been happier. Before he left the loft that morning he was walking around like a love sick teenager. He walked around the loft with that goofy grin of his humming some old song. As soon as he left with Audrey Roger and Mimi were left in the loft all by themselves...

"Roger," Mimi said out of the blue.

"Yeah Meems?" Roger asked while tuning his guitar. Last week when his band preformed his newly written song "Tomorrow and the Sun" it became a huge hit in clubs all around the city. Club managers would call non-stop and book the band. Things were definitely looking up for "The Well Hungarians".

"Roger," Mimi continued. "I was just wondering...Have you thought about any names you'd like for the twins?" She asked.

"Not really." He said gently placing his guitar on the floor beside the couch. "Have you?" She nodded.

"I personally like the names 'Kristen', 'Norah' and 'Jenna'." She said. Roger squinched his face. "What?" She asked.

"I like 'Jenna'." He said. "But I don't like 'Kristen' and 'Norah'."

"Why don't you like 'Kristen'?"

"I don't know, Meems. I just don't like that name." He said.

"You don't like anything I like." She sniffled.

"Mimi..." He said sympathetically.

"No!" She cut him off. "You hate it! And you probably hate me too!" She cried.

"Mimi, I don't hate you at all," Roger said softly.

"Yes you do! You hate me!"

"Mimi, I don't hate you. I love you." Roger said.

"Stop lying to me!" She yelled.

"Meems, I'm not lying. I really do love you more than anything."

"Prove it." She said.

Roger just looked at her and after a few seconds he got up from his spot on the couch and disappeared into his and Mimi's bedroom leaving Mimi still in the 'living room' all upset and confused. A few moments later Roger emerged from the bedroom, suspiciously holding something behind his back. Mimi tried to look and see what he was hiding behind him but he didn't budge.

"What are you hiding from me?" She asked.

"You asked me to prove my love for you and now I am." He said with a simple smile. Mimi looked at him. She was obviously very confused at the moment. Then Roger revealed the little black box from behind him.

"Wha...What's in there?" Mimi asked curiously pointing to the tiny box in Roger's hand.

"Your proof." Roger opened the box and he exposed a silver ring with a teeny tiny diamond in the center. He saved up some money from his gigs and he finally bought it two weeks ago. All this week he had been waiting for the perfect moment to ask her. And now it has come.

"Oh my god..." She said with her eyes wide open.

"Mimi, I love you so much, that I want you to become my wife." He said. Mimi had tears in her eyes as Roger got down on one knee. "So, Mimi Marquez...Will you marry me?"

**

* * *

That's all for tonight my lovies! Now that I know how to get a new chapter up, I will update ayy-sapp. Don't cliffhangers suck?**

**(In an announcer's voice) Catch Mimi's reaction next time on... "You picked me up when I was down!" Muhahaha. **

**Yeah...So Review!!! **


	18. Picture Perfect

**Sorry times a gazillion million trillion. I've been really busy lately to update. I'll try my very, very best to get this thing updated more frequently. I'd like to give a big "Thank You!" to my dear friend, Felicia, For giving me the inspiration of this chapter. I love you Leci! **

**Disclaimerrrr: I think that you all know by now that RENT is NOT mine. Get it? Got it? Good. : )**

**And I would like to point out that I believe this takes place in the middle of June, for those who were lost in that department. **

* * *

_(At the Park)_

"I'm really glad you came." Mark said during his walk in Tomkins Square Park with Audrey.

"Me too." She said. Audrey then spotted an abandoned bench and decided to sit down for a few minutes. Mark followed her, sat down and placed his olive green shoulder bag that was holding his (precious) camera, by his feet.

"So, what's in the bag?" Audrey asked and she pointed to Mark's bag that sat by his feet.

"Nothing really," He lied. "Just some of my film equipment." He said.

"Oh" She nodded. "So are you intending on filming anything?" She questioned.

"Umm, Maybe...If I see something interesting, I'll film it."

"You see anything worth filming?" She asked.

Mark's eyes gazed around the park. There was an old couple feeding pigeons, 'The Man' in his usual spot, selling drugs to a junkie, There was also two young boys running around squirting each other with water guns with their mothers yelling at them and telling them to stop. "Not really" He said.

Audrey thought for a second then got an idea. "How about you film this?" She suggested and she got up from her seat on the bench and ran toward the rusty old playground that Maureen held her protest against the Ice Cream Man at. She climbed on top of the playground and made her way across the monkey bars. Mark took his (beloved) camera out of his bag and began to film her. He got really good footage of her on the monkey bars, going down the slide multiple times, and some shots of her on the swings.

Afterwards, Mark put away his camera and joined in on the fun. He sat down on the swing next to Audrey.

"Was that inspirational?" She asked with a smile.

"Actually, yes." He smiled back.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Really. You just gave me a whole bunch of ideas." He said.

"I'm glad to be of assistance." She grinned.

"Me too." He gave her a sweet kiss without leaving his swing.

A picture perfect moment.

_

* * *

(Back at the loft)_

"So, Mimi Marquez...Will you marry me?" Roger asked. Mimi stood in front of him, wide-eyed. She was completely speechless. Almost as if something went inside her vocal chords and took all the words out. Roger bit his bottom lip. Mimi placed her index finger on her chin and looked at the ceiling. Still, wordless, she nodded her head eagerly and pounced on him, knocking them both to the ground.

"I'm guessing that's a 'yes'." He said.

Mimi looked at him and smiled. "Of course it's a 'yes', silly!" She said.

"Good enough proof?" He asked.

"Better than I expected." She admitted. She gave him a long kiss. Afterwards, he placed the ring on the appropriate finger and the spent the rest of the day _together._

**

* * *

Sorry, that was pretty short. But it was filling wasn't it? I have a sort of idea o what Mark's new film is going to be about. If you don't have a guess then you are just going to have to wait to find out.**

**Till next time...**

**Oh, and by the way...REVIEW!! Please??? **


	19. News!

**I was home sick today, so I decided to write up this chapter.**

**Yeah, I haven't updated in so long, but better late then never! Anywho, This chapter is much longer than the previous one. And I hope you enjoy it. It might be a tad bit random, but everyone loves randomness! Right? **

**OMG! This weekend I saw Jesus Christ Superstar at my school. I went on Thursday and Saturday because I had a lot of friends in it. And...I loved it: ). I just needed to share that with all of you. **

**Disclaimerrrr: I don't own it. I rent it. : )**

**Story Time!**

_

* * *

Later that week... _

(At Maureen and Joanne's)

"POOKIE!" Maureen shouted as she walked through the front door of the apartment she and Joanne shared.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Joanne shouted back (But not as loudly). Maureen followed the voice of her lover. She came to the kitchen and saw Joanne sitting at the table with her laptop in front of her with about a thousand papers around her.

"Are you busy?" Maureen asked, obliviously.

"Yeah, A little." Joanne said. "Why, what do you need, Honeybear."

"Okay," Maureen cleared a spot on the table and sat down. "My protest did DIDDILY SQUAT!"

"What do you mean?" Joanne asked.

"I mean that, that damn ice cream man still doesn't have those FUCKING FUDGSICLES!"

"Are you serious?"

"YES!" Maureen yelled. "I went down to the park today to the same ice cream stand as before and I politely asked for a fudgesicle, and he said 'I DON'T HAVE FUDGSICLES! GO AWAY!' then he gave me a rude look so I flipped him off and came back here."

"So what do you want to do about this?"

"I want to bring this man to justice!" Maureen said with her fist in the air.

"You really want to bring him to court?" Joanne questioned with one of her eyebrow's raised.

"Yes Pookie, I'm very serious about this."

"Alright, I work with you." Joanne gave in.

"YAY!" Maureen jumped off the table and did a victory dance.

"As soon as I'm done with the case I'm working on right now." Joanne said.

Maureen stopped her dance then groaned. "Oh, Honeybear?" Joanne tried to get her girlfriend's attention.

"What?"

"Angel called. Her and Collins want us over at their place by seven tonight." Joanne said.

"Why?"

"I think Angel said something about Roger and Mimi having some news and we are going to meet Mark's new girlfriend."

"I'm so glad Marky's got himself a girl" Maureen said.

"Yeah," Joanne laughed. "Even though it took him long enough to get over you."

Maureen laughed along. "It's good to see him happy."

"I wonder what Roger and Mimi's news is..." Joanne said.

"Me too, You think it's about the babies?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and find out."

* * *

(At Collins and Angel's place) 

Collins just came home from work He had one giant binder with all this school work and papers under his left arm, and a bouquet of flowers being held by his other hand. "I"m home!" He said cheerfully.

Angel came rushing out of their small kitchen. Her bright shining smile just made Collins forget about all those lazy students that sleep during his class everyday. "Hey baby!" She greeted him with a kiss 'Hello'. "Are those for me?" she asked noticing the flowers in his hand.

Collins smiled. "Yes, indeed." He handed his lover the flowers.

"They're beautiful!" Angel squealed. "I'm going to go put them in some water."

Collins put down the big binder and followed Angel into the kitchen.

Angel got out a vase from one of the extremely small cabinets then filled it with water and placed the flowers in.

_Ding!_

The oven bell rang. "What cha cookin?" Collins asked.

"Brownies!" Angel said as she pulled the pan out of the oven. _(A/N: I'd like to thank my mom for making brownies the other day and giving me the idea that Angel makes brownies. : ) ) _

"I knew I smelled something good." He said. Angel smiled. Collins then moved his hand toward the pan of brownies and Angel swatted it away.

"No, no, no." She said. "You'll have to wait till everyone else get's here." Collins pouted. "I'm not falling for that face, Mister." Collins' pout grew. "Oh fine!" Angel gave in. "You may have one brownie."

A big smile came across Collins' face as he took a brownie and ate more than half of it in one bite. "Yum." He said with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Angel ordered.

"Sorry." He said with his mouth still full. He swallowed then he ate the rest of the brownie.

* * *

(At The Loft) 

Mark left about 15 minutes ago to go get Audrey (Because she still hasn't been introduced to anyone and she has no idea where Angel and Collins' place is.) This left Mimi and Roger who were running late...Due to Mimi of course.

"Mimi! Hurry up!" Roger shouted from the living room. He was already dressed and ready to go.

"Hold on! I"m doing my hair!" Mimi shouted back from the bathroom.

"Your hair is beautiful!"

"No it's not!"

Roger rolled his eyes then plopped down on the (old and duct tape covered) couch. A few moments later Mimi emerged from the bathroom. Her hair wasn't much different then before. "Does it look okay?" She asked, fluffing her hair.

"Gorgeous. Let's go. We're almost late." He said leading her out of the loft.

* * *

(At Angel and Collins') 

"Collins?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna do me a favor, and put that bowl of pretzels in the living room?" Angel asked.

"Sure" Collins replied. He then took the bowl out of the kitchen and pleace dit on their pathetic excuse for a coffee table. (As he called it.)

"PARTY UP IN HERE!" Maureen burst through the door, then jumped on Collins' back. "Hey Buddy!" She greeted.

When Maureen jumped onto Collins he almost fell to the floor. "Hey Mo." He said a little shocked about her entrance.

Maureen jumped off Collins then ran into the kitchen. "ANGEL!"

Angel was also quite startled by Maureen's appearance. "Hey Reen, Where's Jo?"

"She's slow." Maureen said. "OH MY GOD! That rhymed!"

Angel giggled. "It sure does, let's go back into the living room and see if anyone else is here." Angel suggested. Then made her way to the living room with Maureen following.

The two of them found Joanne and Collins sitting on the small couch talking about God-knows-what.

"Well, well, well," Maureen said. "Look who decided to finally catch up." She said referring to Joanne.

"Well, honeybear, I would have stayed at the same pace if you didn't run off out of my sight." Joanne said.

"Whatever." Maureen said.

"Can't we all just get along, people?" Angel asked. Maureen and Joanne nodded. "Good." Angel said, satisfied. "Now, who wants a brownie?"

"Me!" Shouted a voice from the direction of the door. The four bohemians looked at the door and saw Roger and a very happy Mimi. (They guessed it was the brownies.)

They all gave their 'Hellos' and 'How are you's?'then they all sat down in the living room.

"So, Mimi..."Joanne started. "What's you and Roger's big news?"

"Is it about the babies?" Maureen asked.

"No, it's not about the babies..." Mimi said.

"And we can't tell you till Mark get's here." Roger added.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please tell me!" Maureen begged.

"Nope." Mimi said.

"Please?" Maureen pouted.

"That pout wont work with me." Mimi said not giving up.

"Fine." Maureen said feeling defeated. "Well," Maureen continued. "Mark better get her fast."

"Or I'll kick his white ass." Collins laughed, then soon everyone was caught in a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Mark's voice was heard from the doorway.

"Nothing," Maureen said still laughing.

"Whatever" Mark said. "Come in." Mark insisted to a person hiding behind him. The rest of the boho's guessed it that this was the girl that had Mark head over heels.

"This is Audrey." Mark said as Audrey walked inside. (They guessed right.)

"Hey." The gang said in unison.

"Hi." Audrey said shyly. She was a little nervous meeting his friends.

"Come sit down here." Maureen offered the spot next to her. Audrey smiled and sat down next to the drama queen. "I'm Maureen." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." Audrey said.

"And, this is my pookie, Joanne. And over there is Mimi and Roger. Mimi's pregnant with Roger's kid and over here we have Angel and Collins the most perfect couple out of all of us. If you ever catch those two in an argument it's probably a sign of the apocalypse. And of course you know Marky." Maureen said, introducing everyone

"It's good to meet you all."

"Well, I feel like I already know, Mark talks about you _all the time_." Mimi said.

"Second that." Roger said. Audrey giggled.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Mark is here. We're all introduced. We're all friends. Blah, blah, blah. Now will you _please_ tell us the news?" Maureen whined.

"Fine." Mimi said. Then she looked at Roger.

"Okay, Mimi and I are engaged." He said with a smile. Mimi (who had her engagement ring on her index finger.) Moved the ring to her rightful ring finger.

A few gasps and 'Oh my god's' were escaped from everyone's mouths. Then came all the hugs and congratulations.

"Thanks." Roger and Mimi said to their friends.

"I HAVE NEWS TOO!" Maureen shouted.

"You always need attention, don't you?" Roger asked.

"Shut up! Anywho, this isn't only my news. It's pookie's news too." She said.

"What's the news, honey?" Angel asked.

"We're bringing that ice cream man to court!" She said proudly.

"Wow," Mimi said. "Why? What did he do this time?" She asked.

"He upset me for the last time." Maureen said.

"He still doesn't sell fudgesicles." Joanne added.

"Damn, you think he'd get new stock by now..." Collins said.

"I can't wait to beat him!" Maureen said with her fist in the air.

Everyone laughed. They all spent the rest of the night getting acquainted with each other and telling funny stories.

**

* * *

Bad ending. I know. So, anywho, I hoped you liked that chapter. I told you it was pretty random. I want to get the next one up by Wednesday. : **

**Review!! Please? Don't make me beg like Maureen did. XD **

**I'd actually rather not end this chapter without the usual "Review or I'll die..." So...**

**"So you are the Christ, you're the great Jesus Christ, prove to me that you're divine, change my water into wine, that's all you need do, then I'll know it's all true. C'mon King of the Jews!" : )**


	20. What's In A Name?

**Hello! Today was another sick day for me. So I typed up this chapter. I must say it's short but I thought it was pretty good for someone who is congested in her nose and head and with a throat that feels like there are pins and needles inside of it...I'm going to stop now, before I get too graphic...**

**Disclaimerrrr: I take no ownership... : )**

**Story Time! **

_

* * *

The Next Day... _

(At The Loft)

"Rogerrrr!" Mimi was trying to wake her boyfr- I mean 'fiancé' up. She shook him a few times.

"What!?" He yelled grumpily into his pillow.

"Roger wake up! It's almost one in the afternoon!" Mimi said pulling the covers off him.

"So, I've slept later than this before." He said trying to reach for the covers.

"Well, we're both going to be parents in a few months so you need to start acting more responsible!" She said grabbing the pillow away from him.

"Can't we start acting more responsible next week or next month maybe?" Roger asked. Mimi smacked him (not to lightly but not to hard) with a pillow. "Ouch!" He said sitting up.

"Roger C'mon! Plus, I have a goal for us today." She stated.

"And what may I ask is that?" He asked in a yawn.

"We're going to sit down and pick out names for our daughters." Mimi said. Roger groaned. "And don't you dare say that you don't want to do it because we are deciding on names today cause' if we hold it off for later we'll forget about it." She said sternly.

Roger scratched his stubbily chin and looked at her. "Fine."

Mimi smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Good. Now hurry up and get dressed. Maureen and Joanne bought a book for me, it has like a thousand baby names in it." Roger groaned again upon hearing this.

"Are we going to be going through the _whole book_?" He asked.

"Of course! I want the perfect names!" She said enthusiastically. Roger rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed. Bad move. Because he, once again, got himself smacked with a pillow. "Hurry up! We have a lot of names to go through!" And with that said, Mimi left the bedroom and departed into the 'living room'.

About five minutes later Roger came out of his and Mimi's bedroom and found Mimi sitting on the old couch with what looked like to be a 'Million-Paged-Book'. Mimi looked up and saw Roger. "Well, don't just stand there, help me look." She said.

Roger sat down on the couch next to her and glanced at the book. It was exactly how he imagined it would be. It had a whole bunch on names listed in columns and in alphabetical order with the meanings of each name stated next to it. "So far I like 'Abby', 'Adrianna', 'Bailey', and 'Beatrice'. She read off a post-it.

"Roger ruffled his hair and took a look at the book. _What kind of names are 'Beryl' and 'Blodwyn' ? _He asked himself as he read over a page. "Brooke is a nice name." He said.

Mimi smiled at his participation. "I like it too. Here write it down." Mimi handed him a clean post-t with a blue pen.

He wrote down the name and began to look at the book again. _I guess this wont be a bad as I thought..._He thought to himself.

* * *

Almost two hours went by, and the couple made it to the letter "V". They each had about six or seven post-it notes filled with their favorite names. "How about 'Valerie'?" Mimi asked. Roger only nodded. Right now, he could care less about the names. He felt like his eyes were going to fall out from all this reading. 

"Roger," Roger looked up. "You have said 'yes' to every name I've picked out since 'O'. Are you serious or are you just agreeing for the hell of it?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi, look. I know this means a lot to you but I just can't read anymore. It's too much." He said, honestly.

"I guess we could take a break..." She said. "...You know why not we just stop here?"

Roger was extremely surprised at what just came out of her mouth. "Stop here?" He asked completely astonished.

"Yeah, I mean I don't think I'll like any names that start with 'W', 'X', 'Y', or 'Z'."She said.

Roger smiled. "So, you wanna go through the names we have now and get it over with?" He asked.

"Sure." Mimi picked up all her post-its and began to read through them. Then she placed them down on the coffee table again. "I have an idea. How about we go though our names, you pick three of your favorites, and I'll pick three of mine. Then we'll pick which two we like the best. Sound good?" Mimi asked. Roger nodded.

The two went through all their names. Mimi picked her three. 'Jenna', 'Catherine', and 'Serena'. And Roger had picked his three. 'Danielle', 'Ilana', and 'Kayla'.

"Okay, so how are we going to decide?" Mimi asked.

"Maybe we could pick our favorites from one another." Roger suggested.

"Alright." Mimi took a good look at Roger's list. "I like 'Kayla'." She said.

Roger took the pen and crossed of 'Ilana', and 'Danielle'. "I like..."Roger began." 'Jenna'." He said.

Mimi smiled in triumph. "How about _Jenna Catherine Davis _and _Kayla Danielle Davis_?"

"Yeah, I like those." He agreed. They both fell back on the couch.

"We did it!" She said happily.

"Finally."

Mimi sat up and rubbed her belly. "Hello, Kayla and Jenna." She said with a smile. "Roger?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry..." She said with an innocent smile.

"Why does that not surprise me?" He asked jokingly. "C'mon, let's head down to the life and grab something to eat."

Mimi kissed him lightly and the two headed out of the loft, leaving the baby names book and all the post-it's behind.

**

* * *

That was very short, but I guess it was kind of filling. Now you all know the names of the babies. __****Jenna Catherine Davis ****and **_**Kayla Danielle Davis.**_** I hope you liked them. I even did research on the names... I'm a loser. **

**Oh! And if you want to see a picture of (What I think would be) Audrey go to my profile. **

**Review and I'll be very very very very happy! **


	21. WTF is a Fruit Roll Up?

**Oh Jesus. You all hate me! I know you do. I'm super dee dooper sorry for not updating this in a million years. I blame it on writers block, my laziness, and my busy schedule. Don't shoot me!!**

**For this chapter I had no idea what to write. So this is a little random.**

**Disclaimerrr: Rent? You know it. You love it. Your obsessed by it. I don't own it. Although it'd be pretty sweet if I did. XD**

**Story Time!**

* * *

Early September.

"Yea? Okay...sounds great...see you soon...oh, your very welcome...Okay...Alright...Bye!." Mimi hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Roger asked from the kitchen. He just made himself a bowl of Captain Crunch.

"It was my old co-worker, Dawn." She replied, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, what'd she want?" He asked.

"She wanted to know if we could watch her kids."

"_We_ watch her _kids_?" Roger asked, baffled. (**A/N: **I love that word, "Baffled")

"Yes, _'we'_ as in you and me, watch her kids tonight because her usual babysitter has the flu." She said while looking in the fridge. "I think it's a great opportunity for some practice for us." She added while pulling out herself a cup of pineapples. (**A/N:** You know those little pineapples and peaches and such that come in those little plastic cups? Alright, I'll shut up now and get on with the story...)

"So, do we really need practice?" He whined.

"Yes, we do. Plus, I owe her a favor or two because she always used to cover my shift when I couldn't make it."

Roger sighed and just gave in. He figured he'd never argue his way out of this one. Especially with a woman who was about 7 months pregnant. "So, how many kids does she have?"

"Two." Mimi said after eating a mouth full of pineapples. "A girl and a boy. Their names are Ashley and Tristan. They're really cute kids. She's brought them by the club once when she had to pick up her paycheck."

"Ages?" He questioned.

"Ashley is 4...? Yeah, Ashley is 4, and Tristan is 1 and a half." She stated.

"Great." He said unenthusiastically

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

Mimi got up from the couch and slid open the giant metal door and reveled a young blonde woman. She wore a coat almost like Mimi's leopard print one except it was black leather. She wore a pair a jeans that looked a bit too tight, and high heeled boots that match the jacket. She was holding a baby in one hand. And she had a small girl hid behind her legs.

"Dawn!" Mimi squealed happily as she pulled her ex-co-worker into a hug. (Well, as much as a hug that her stomach would allow.)

"Mimi!" Dawn greeted back with a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"I haven't seen you in forever! You look so good!" Mimi complemented.

"So do you!" Dawn grinned. "So how far along are you?"

"About 7 months." Mimi said with a smile.

"And soon you'll be a mommy...Speaking of being a mommy, I'm sure you remember Ashley..." Dawn gestured down to the young 4 year old. She had brown eyes just like her mother and light brown hair. In her hand held a Barbie(tm) doll. She looked up at Mimi and smiled shyly.

Mimi looked at Ashley and returned a warm smile. "Hey, Ashley."

"Hello." She said clutching onto the Barbie(tm) Doll.

"She's just a little shy..."Dawn said. "Come on Ash, you remember Mimi." Ashley nodded her head 'yes'. "And this bog boy here is Tristan." Dawn continued adjusting the 1 year old in her arms.

"Well, hello Tristan" Mimi said in a 'baby voice'.

Roger, who was still sitting on the couch, smiled upon hearing Mimi's 'baby voice'. He sat up from the couch and walked over to the doorway to greet their guests.

Mimi turned to Roger and smiled at him. Then she brought her attention back to Dawn. "You remember Roger, right?" she asked.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Dawn smiled and pulled Roger into a hug. "It's good to see you, again."

"You too" He said pulling away.

"This is Ashley and Tristan." Dawn explained to Roger as she pointed to her children.

Roger shot each of them a kind smile.

"Oh, I should go...I don't want to be late. The Catscratch is under new management and our new boss is brutal. If we're 2 minutes late he'll freaking blow the roof off." She said with a giggle.

"I'll take Tristan." Mimi offered as she took the young boy into her arms. Ashely backed away from her mother and stood next to Mimi.

"Bye baby." Dawn said as she gave Tristan a kiss on the forehead. Then she bent down and did the same to Ashley. "You two be good." She ordered.

"I will momma." Ashley said.

And with a final wave Dawn was off to work.

"So, Ashley...You hungry?" Mimi asked looking down at the young girl.

"Not really." Ashley replied. "My mommy made me some hot dogs."

"Alright..." Mimi said. She wasn't really sure what to do. Even after those three years of babysitting in high school. It just feels all too real for her.

"We have a video in Tristan's baby bag" Ashley said, as if she read Mimi's mind. Te pregnant woman then gave the baby boy to Roger.

"Okay," Mimi said looking through Tristan's baby bag. She pulled out the video. It had a picture of a cartoon blue puppy on it with the words "Blues Clues" on it. _Roger's going to love this_. She thought, sarcastically. "This it?" Mimi asked. Ashley just nodded her head then took a seat on the duck tape covered couch.

Mimi slid the video into their VCR. (VCR and Television courtesy of Collins' ATM rewiring). A purple screen with a face on it appeared and Tristan smiled.

Roger sat down next to Ashley with Tristan on his lap. Seeing this sight made Mimi's heart melt and a small grin appeared on her face.

The purple face disappeared off the TV screen and the show started. Mimi sat down on the ocuch next to Roger. Tristan's eyes were glued to the TV, Ashley would talk along with the episode. Roger looked pretty bored the whole time, but Mimi swore that she saw him crack a smile one or two times.

An hour and two episodes of Blues Clues later, Tristan gave a little yawn and Ashley jumped off the couch.

"I want ice cream." Ashley stated.

"Uhm, Sorry Ash, but I don't think we have any."

"But I want ice cream!!" She whined. At this point Mimi had no clue what to tell the four year old.

"It's okay...I'd rather have a Fruit Roll Up instead."

"What the fuck is a Fruit Roll Up?" Roger asked.

Mimi smacked his arm. "Watch your mouth, Davis. There are kids around." He gave Mimi an apologetic look.

"Anyway, What's a Fruit Roll Up?" He repeated.

"Sticky stuff that you eat." Mimi explained.

"Ew." He said. (A/N: Like in La Vie Boheme. XD )

"Uhm, HELLO!" Ashley said trying to get the boho's attention. "I want a Fruit Roll Up!"

"Ash, I remember your mommy telling me that she doesn't want you eating those." Mimi said.

"So, She doesn't have to know."

Mimi laughed to herself. "Sorry kiddo." She said.

Ashley pouted then sat on the floor Indian style with her arms crossed.

At this point, Tristan was sound asleep on Roger's lap. _At least one of the kids was behaving. _Mimi thought.

Another half hour passed. Ashley was walking around the house in circles, and Roger and Mimi were talking about the babies. A loud knock was heard at the door.

Seeing that Mimi looked pretty comfortable on the couch, Roger sat up, while holding a sleeping Tristan, and walked to the door and slid it open.

"Hey Roger." Dawn greeted.

"Mommy!" Ashley ran toward her mother.

Mimi got up from the couch and brought the baby bag over to Dawn. "Thanks so much you guys. I hope they weren't any trouble." Dawn said.

"No, not at all. They were perfect." Mimi said. Roger nodded.

"So anyway, I better get these two in bed. Thanks again. You two are the best." And moments later Dawn was gone and Roger and Mimi had the rest of the night to themselves.

* * *

**I thought that chappie was cute. **

**REVIEWW! Please? Pretty please? I need reviews. I want reviews! **


End file.
